ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Evette Reynolds
Yvette Rosalyn Guajardo, better known by her ring name Evette Reynolds is a Latin American professional wrestler. She is currently signed to a developmental WEW contract. The hot headed and conceited 'diva' she is not a label that had come in thin air. Yvette is currently undergoing the elite training of the staff of StarrDome wrestling facility run by Alakai Burke, who is also the owner of WEW. She lists her mother, Evelyn Guajardo as her trainer in aspiration to one day have her hired by WEW as a trainer. Early life Yvette is one of four children, two boys and two girls. Yvette was born and raised in East L.A. a notorious gang ridden area of Los Angeles. Her birth father Hector Guajardo Sr. was a gang "shot-caller" for a local gang in the neighborhood. The two eldest brothers of Yvette; Hector Guajardo jr. and Juan Guajardo, followed closely into the footsteps of their father. Gang life ran their life, until the families house was shot at, robbed, and almost burnt down. With these tragic events happening so close together it lead Yvette's youngest sister Yvone to turn into the family business of crime. Their mother Evelyn Guajardo, a strong woman could not take the pain much longer and packed up the kids and moved to Rancho Cucamonga and told their father, "¿es vecindad o nosotros, viene usted o no?" Translated that means; "it's either the neighborhood or us, are you coming or not?" He ignorantly chose the neighborhood. Fitting in in Rancho was a very difficult task for the four degenerate children who were not used to the slower living Rancho provided. Yvette's older brother Juan was the younger of the two boys had found himself in sports, that sport was gymnastics. A few highschool coaches had spotted him and his brother doing flips and very difficult maneuvers on the football field. His older brother Hector jr. was also scouted but the two had declined the offer saying that the gymnast singlet look was for "pussies" and their homies would not see it fit to wear that. But with the declining of their gymnastics career, a local wrestling promotion had heard of two athletic kids and decided to sign the two up as "The Guajardo's." Hearing the news, Yvette and younger sister Yvone had found out and wanted to attend every event. With the two boys doing something that they thought was not 'respectable' by their former gang, they dawned their masks. Hector Jr. had used the Moniker, "Histérico" meaning hysterical. While Juan went by; "Niño Loco" meaning Crazy Kid.The two masked wrestlers had gained great fame in their indy circuit, but road would become even more tricky once their father moved to town and finally told them of their TRUE legacy. The Guajardo's were a wrestling family, he and Evelyn both were legends in Mexico, but moved to America for a better life. Yvette hearing that, decided that is what she wanted to do. Once her father saw the boys wrestle he took them both to Mexico to jump start their careers. Still in Rancho, the lady Guajardo's were feeling a bit empty not going to the shows. Yvette and Yvone had begged and pleaded their mother for months to train them. So she did and their road to a wrestling lifestyle had begun. Professional Wrestling Career World Elite Wrestling (2012-) She has yet to debut. Wrestling Information *'Finishing Moves' **''Superkick'' – 2011–Present **''Eat Defeat'' –Present *'Signature Moves' **''Spinning headlock elbow drop'' **Belly to back facebuster **West Coast Pop **Multiple arm drags **Spinning heel kick **Tilt–a–whirl headscissors takedown **Diving elbow drop **Hurricanrana pin **Running hip attack **Straightjacket neckbreaker **Double leg slam **Argentine Lock **Surfboard Stretch **Dragon Sleeper **Varios Dropkicks *'Entrance Music' **'"Waiting Outside" by Honey Cocaine (Current)' *'Nicknames' **'Hot Headed Latina' **'H.B.I.C.' **'Evelyn 2.0' **'2.0' Championships and Accomplishments *'N/A' Personal life Yvette now trains at the Starrdome facility, and also trains with her mother and younger sister. She lives in California and has appeared in photoshoots as well as other media. See also Evette Reynold's Twitter Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers